5 things you'd never know
by WishingWell414
Summary: Things you would never guess about some of our favorite Percy Jackson characters.
1. Perseus Jackson

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters, and I don't think I ever will**

**First chapter is about our favorite hero, Percy Jackson**

**Five things you never knew about Perseus Jackson**

**1. Luke wasn't all that bad**

Of course there is the fact to consider that he decided to betray the camp and help one of the most evil villains of all time. And Annabeth loved him even when there was no hope for him, which really didn't make sense because…getting off topic here. But he had seen a time when Luke cared for Annabeth, and he still did. Despite all he did Luke was the first person to do something nice for him in camp, even if it was all part of his master plan to get him killed, he remembered it. Without Luke Kronos would have won, so maybe Luke wasn't so bad after all, emphasize on the word_ maybe_.

**2. He liked country music**

He never hated country music, but you just don't expect the great hero of Olympus to have Carrie Underwood, Brad Paisley, Kellie Pickler, or Jason Aldean songs in his ipod. He had taken an interest to country music in the time he was with Rachel. He guessed that with all the saving the world stuff on a 15 year boy's shoulders he just needed something to help him relax and Rachel suggested music, but of course she had never expected him to start humming along to Brad Paisley or Carrie Underwood.

**3. His favorite color was orange.**

Everyone expected his favorite color was blue or green but his favorite color was actually orange, he didn't know why but the color orange had appealed to him more than blue, maybe it was because orange had been the color shirt Annabeth had been wearing when the first met, he'll never know. Of course he loved his mother's blue food, especially the blue chocolate chip cookies but his favorite color was orange.

**4. He was prepared to lose everything in the war but when Annabeth had jumped in front of him during the battle and gotten stabbed a small part of him had died right there**

You never know how much something means to you until you almost lose them, he had been prepared to die in the war but he couldn't accept it if Annabeth had died especially if it was because of him, when she fell on to the ground he had felt his heart break into a few billion pieces and he was ready to rip all of those Titans apart limb by limb. He had thought he was ready to lose everything including his own life but than Annabeth took the sword for him, he had sat there and wondered why? Why would Annabeth jump in front of him if she knew he was invincible? But somehow he had already known the answer, because she loved him, because if there positions were changed he would have done the exact same thing.

**5. He loves his friends and family more than anything**

His mom with her blue food and the look she always gave him when he did something wrong, when she wrapped her arm around him and told him everything would be alright.

His father for always being there even when he wasn't there and his fish jokes, never forget the fish jokes.

Paul Blowfis for making his mother happy again and his last name which will always be Blowfish in Percy's mind.

Annabeth for being his best friend and correcting him or scolding him whenever he did something wrong, for calling him Seaweed brain when he messed up and smiled reassuringly after and told him everything would work out, Annabeth for always being there through everything that has happened.

Grover for being his best guy friend, for being so brave and determined, Grover with his saving the environment speeches that kept Percy up all night, and the Hilary Duff songs which he insisted on playing on his reed pipes.

Tyson his brilliant half brother, Tyson who thought peanut butter was the greatest thing in the world and even went as far to make it his battle cry, Tyson who made him his shield and called the hippocampi "fish ponies" no matter how many times he had told him the were hippocampis.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or Red as he liked to call her, the nickname suited her he though, Rachel who was there when he wanted normality, Rachel who'd rather do something for charity rather than go shopping in the mall, Rachel who insisted on teaching him about art, Rachel who was a life long friend.

Thalia for her sarcastic comments and punk look, Thalia who was brave enough to sacrifice her life for anyone of her friends, Thalia who would charge into combat without a second thought if it meant protecting someone from danger.

Nico who had lost his sister because of his stupid mistake, Nico who had managed to convince the Lord of the dead himself to help in the Titan war, Nico who had lost so much at such a young age, Nico who turned red whenever a girl even talked to him, Nico the Ghost king.

All of these people were true heroes and his family.

**I'm thinking next I'm going to do Annabeth, so I welcome any suggestions. Check out my other story The Halfbloods read the Lightning Thief.**

**Please review.**

**-Wishingwell414 **


	2. Annabeth Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters and I probably never will**

**5 things you'd never know about Annabeth Chase**

**She loved her two brothers Matthew and Bobby a lot more than she let on **

They were two of the most annoying people in existence, always putting fake spiders in strange places for her to find, and drawing on her books and architecture designs. But they were two of the smartest kids she knew at their age, they were always shaking their little fists threatening to beat up whoever had upset their big sis, they were always trying to make her feel better, they were her brothers. Her annoying little brothers who drew pictures of their family everywhere…including her architecture book.

**She loved writing**

She was a writer at heart, she loved architecture but writing was a close second, whenever she felt bad she could always count on writing to cheer her up. When she wrote she could pretend she was somewhere else a better place, where Percy and she could live a day without being attacked by monsters, a place where there might be a chance they could actually grow old enough to see what their grandchildren looked like. But she knew this was impossible so she wrote instead filling her head with stupid fantasies that she knew could never happen to her in real life.

**3. She hated being called stupid more than anything in the world.**

Maybe it was an Athena thing or maybe it was just an Annabeth thing, you could call her anything in the world fat, ugly, mean, or even a dumb blonde, but you could not under any circumstances call her stupid, unless you wanted death. Maybe that was why whenever Seaweed brain called her Wise girl she secretly smiled before scolding him.

**4. As a child she wanted to be a doctor when she grew up**

Before she ran away, when people asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up she would be able to tell them about her whole life that she had planned out, go to college get a medical degree, marry, have kids, and have her dream job for saving lives. But one day her father had taken to the hospital where her grandmother had laid on the hospital bed with tubes connected to her arms, gasping for air, and than the cold reality hit her, as she watched her grandmother die her dream slowly flew away. From that day forward she tried to spend everyday in the hospital, she listened as families cried over their loved ones that they had just lost and she wanted to walk out and cry with them too. It was than that she realized she didn't want to spend her whole life watching people she had only known for a few minutes die before her.

**5. She didn't actually think Seaweed Brain was an idiot**

Maybe at first he was a complete idiot, but over the years his actions had proven her wrong. But if you tell him that Annabeth will gut you!

**Next will be Nico Di Angelo, there are going to be some surprises there. Check out my other story The Halfbloods read the Lightning Thief. Review!**

**-WishingWell414**


End file.
